Lo Que Significa Un Nakama Para mi
by FalknerZero
Summary: Empieza la pelea entre Sanji y Luffy, por lo que se muestra que el capitán de los mugiwaras confia en sus nakamas y asi se lo hace saber a su cocinero... Despues de la golpiza que recibe y el adios de Sanji, Luffy intenta calmar a Nami, haciendo que la navegante comprenda que puede confiar totalmente en su capitán... LuNa... Spoilers del capitulo 844 del manga...


**NOTA: Spoilers Capitulo 844 del manga de One Piece**

 **Pues como expuse en el capitulo 29 de mi fic Conexiones Pasadas, hoy es un dia 2x1 ya que subo nuevo capítulo y ademas he terminado de escribir este pequeño oneshot en referencia al capitulo del manga de la anterior semana...**

 **Sinceramente Oda es un genio haciendo su obra, ya que las despedidas siempre terminan siendo tristes, pero supongo todo se resolvera sin problemas...**

 **Como esta escrito en la descripcion, esto tiene spoilers del capitulo 844 del manga, asi que si sigues la animacion de One Piece, lee este oneshot bajo tu propio riesgo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer estas lineas escritas por un servidor...**

Lo Que Significa Un Nakama Para Mi

 **\- ¡Yo seré el que pondrá a toda esta basura de vuelta en donde pertenece! -** exclamo Sanji mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy, el cual seguía sin creer en las palabras de su nakama…

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "sacar la basura", Sanji? -** pregunto Luffy mientras ambos mugiwaras chocaban mirada en una batalla en la cual los dos llevaban las de perder…

 **-No sé bajo que impulso estaban actuando esta vez, pero les agradezco haber venido hasta aquí en primer lugar** \- hablo Sanji mientras sus hermanos, su padre y los soldados del Germa 66 seguían viendo la escena entre el capitán de los mugiwaras y el rubio, esperando el desenlace de la misma…

 **-Sin embargo, este gesto de su parte…. ¡Es total y completamente sin sentido! -** exclamo Sanji haciendo que Luffy siguiera atento a las palabras de su nakama, de igual manera Nami que seguía encima del homie King Baum…

 **-Están actuando en conflicto directo con mis intereses, ¿están de acuerdo con eso?, ustedes no son más que un montón de gentuza diminuta, de sucios piratas, mientras que la tripulación de Big Mom no solo gobierna con puño de hierro, sino además tiene el tipo de riquezas y fortunas que uno puede soñar-** hablo Sanji como si fueran ciertas sus palabras, por lo que Luffy mirando a su nakama, escuchaba atento el discurso esperando saber porque Sanji afirmaba eso…

 **-Ahora pregúntense, ¿Cuál creen que me haría feliz? -** hablo Sanji haciendo un ademan, como si el rubio intentara convencer a Luffy y a Nami de que lo que decía lo hacía feliz…

 **-Déjame ser directo en esto, yo siempre he tenido serias dudas de que alguien de tu clase pudiese convertirse en el rey de los piratas, cualquier persona cuerda y sana pondría todo su dinero en la apuesta segura y eso es lo que hago** \- hablo Sanji finalizando su discurso mientras mostraba un semblante de seriedad y Luffy sentía que su nakama mentía en base a sus palabras…

 **\- ¡Estas yendo muy lejos, Sanji!, ¡No es posible que de verdad creas las palabras que están saliendo de tu boca! -** exclamo Nami ya que sabía que ninguno de sus nakamas se atrevería a decir tales palabras hacia aquella persona que les había convencido que podían cumplir sus sueños: Luffy…

Sin embargo, la mirada de Sanji no mostraba ningún ápice de arrepentimiento, lo que provoco que Nami se confundiera por la actitud de su nakama…

 **-Entonces, todo este tiempo has estado mintiéndonos, mintiéndome-** hablo Luffy suspirando mientras Sanji expulsaba humo del cigarrillo que fumaba y se alistaba para pelear con su capitán…

- **Bueno, te tomo bastante tiempo, lo cierto es que ha sido vergonzoso que me asocien con ustedes delincuentes, sé que es difícil de digerir, pero necesitas aceptar la verdad y avanzar-** hablo Sanji mientras encendía su pierna derecha, sorprendiendo a los soldados del Germa 66 que notaban la habilidad del Vinsmoke…

 **-Y para asegurarme que lo hagas, te meteré la idea a patadas, en guardia-** finalizo Sanji alistando su pierna, mientras Luffy mostraba una mirada de seriedad, dejando que su nakama alistara su primera técnica, la cual daba de lleno en el rostro del chico de goma…

 **-Diable Jambe, Joue Shot** \- concluyo Sanji mientras Luffy recibía la patada de lleno, siendo arrojado varios metros y Nami notaba que, por alguna razón, el chico de goma no se defendía del ataque de su nakama…

Sin embargo, Sanji veía como Luffy giraba debido a la potencia de la patada, pero se mantenía firme a pesar del uso del Busoshoku Haki por parte del cocinero…

 **-Váyanse y no vuelvan-** hablo Sanji mientras Luffy escupía sangre mostrando el daño de la patada, pero alzando la vista, el chico seguía firme ante su nakama…

 **\- ¡No voy a pelear contigo Sanji! -** exclamo Luffy haciendo que el rubio acelerara para iniciar un nuevo ataque hacia su capitán…

 **\- ¡En ese caso, lárgate de mí vista! -** exclamo Sanji tratando de hacer que el chico de goma retrocediera y se fuera del lugar, pero en cambio, el rubio solo veía como el semblante de Luffy no cambiaba en nada…

- **Tampoco haré nada-** hablo Luffy permaneciendo quieto en el lugar dejando que Sanji alistara su técnica, la cual daba de lleno en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Luffy…

A pesar del golpe, Luffy se levantaba tambaleándose, lo que hizo que Sanji observara que su capitán tenía en verdad una resistencia digna, como aquella vez en la pelea contra Usopp…

 **\- ¡Ya basta Sanji, solo venimos aquí a llevarte de vuelta!, ¡Para llegar hasta este punto y pararse frente a ti, Luffy paso toda la noche poniendo su vida en riesgo contra un comandante enemigo!, ¡Él está en sus límites! -** exclamo Nami desde lo alto del homie King Baum, ya que la navegante había visto lo desgastante que había sido el Gear Fourth de su capitán en aquella pelea contra Cracker…

 **\- ¡Ni una palabra más Nami!** \- exclamo Luffy, haciendo que la navegante callara y siguiera viendo como el chico de goma escupía sangre, demostrando que aún seguía dispuesto a continuar la pelea contra Sanji…

 **-No pongas ninguna excusa, lo que sea que pase aquí, estoy bien con ello-** hablo Luffy mientras sangre escurría por su nariz y por su boca, haciendo que Nami se preocupara por el estado de su capitán….

 **\- ¡¿Estas bien con ello?!-** pregunto Sanji depositando una serie de patadas en el costado, en el abdomen y finalizando en el mentón del chico de goma, el cual no ponía resistencia y solamente recibía los impactos de su nakama…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamaba Nami al ver como el chico de goma escupía sangre por cada impacto de Sanji, manteniéndose firme y demostrando una verdadera resistencia…

 **\- ¡Tu feo rostro me ofende, lárgate de aquí de una buena vez! -** exclamo Sanji depositando una patada en el rostro de Luffy, el cual recibía todo el daño, pero se negaba a caer al piso, logrando que el rubio empezara a agotar su paciencia….

 **-No lo creo-** hablo Luffy denotando seriedad en su mirada, haciendo que Sanji arrojara al chico de goma con una metralleta de patadas hacia una piedra, haciéndola añicos mientras el rubio usaba su sky walk para preparar una técnica y acabar con esa batalla…

 **\- ¡Basta, fue suficiente!, ¡tú ganas Sanji!, ¡nos iremos! -** exclamo Nami con lágrimas tratando de detener la pelea ya que la navegante sabía que, si Luffy recibía esa última técnica, prácticamente firmaba su sentencia de muerte…

 **-No me moveré ni un centímetro-** hablo Luffy mientras Sanji bajaba a una velocidad increíble creando la patada que terminaría la batalla…

 **\- ¡Concasser! -** finalizo Sanji depositando la patada que daba de lleno en la cabeza de Luffy, el cual seguía con determinación recibiendo el impacto, dejando que la sangre corriera por todo su rostro, cayendo finalmente debido a todo el daño acumulado desde la batalla contra Cracker…

Yéndose Sanji de regreso al carruaje del Germa 66, Nami bajaba rápidamente para ayudar a Luffy, notando la navegante todo el daño que había recibido su capitán…

 **-Disculpe, "Amo" Sanji-** hablo Nami atrayendo la atención de Sanji que volteaba recibiendo una cachetada por parte de la navegante, que sabía que su nakama se había pasado de la raya al haber lastimado a Luffy…

 **-Hasta nunca, te pido perdón por un acercamiento tan brusco-** finalizo Nami con lágrimas mientras Sanji no cambiaba su semblante y proseguía su caminata hacia el carruaje donde estaba su familia…

 **-Luffy-** hablo Nami preocupada ya que el chico de goma se levantaba escupiendo sangre mientras el carruaje del Germa 66 seguía moviéndose, por lo que, tomando aire, Luffy sabía perfectamente que su nakama mentía…

 **\- ¡NO TE LIBRARAS TAN FACILMENTE DE MI, SANJI!, ¡¿PIRATAS DE TERCERA CLASE?!, ¡DEJA DE HABLAR TANTA MIERDA!, ¡JAMAS TE HABIA ESCUCHADO DECIR ALGO TAN FALSO Y FORZADO!, ¡ERES UN PESIMO MENTIROSO! –** exclamo Luffy jadeando por el cansancio mientras los hermanos de Sanji se asomaban para escuchar al chico de goma, dejando que el rubio se cubriera el rostro escuchando atentamente al que era su capitán…

 **\- ¡¿REALMENTE CREES QUE ESTO SERA SUFICIENTE PARA LIBRARTE DE MI?!, ¡¿QUE SERA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ME REGRESE SIN TI?!, ¡TU MAS QUE NADIE DEBERIAS SABER QUE NO ES ASI! -** siguió hablando Luffy sabiendo que su nakama comprendería y que vería que el chico de goma ya no era un idiota, que por fin comprendía lo falso en las palabras de su cocinero…

 **\- ¡MIENTRAS MAS VECES Y MAS FUERTE ME PATEABAS, YO NO ERA EL QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO DOLOR! -** exclamo Luffy logrando que las lágrimas surgieran en los ojos de Sanji, el cual recordaba la primera vez que le había contado su sueño a Luffy, razón por la cual, el rubio se había unido a la tripulación del chico con sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO, NUESTRAS AVENTURAS NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO! -** siguió Luffy hablando mientras Sanji sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin que el rubio pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, por lo que, tomando aire, Luffy gritaba aquello que mostraba que tanto significaba para él, que Sanji fuera su nakama…

 **\- ¡NO ME MOVERE DE ESTE SITIO NI UN CENTIMETRO!, ¡SI NO REGRESAS PRONTO ENTONCES ESTE SERA EL LUGAR DONDE DESCANSARA MI SECO CADAVER CUANDO HAYA MUERTO DE HAMBRE!, ¡ES MAS NO DARE NI UNA MORDIDA DE NADA A MENOS QUE VENGA DE TUS MANOS! -** exclamo Luffy mientras Sanji recordaba los maltratos de sus hermanos cuando eran niños al saber que él se dedicaba a cocinar y las lágrimas del rubio simplemente no cesaban…

 **\- ¡HARE UNA HUELGA DE HAMBRE¡, ¡AUN SI VIENE EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO O UNA INUNDACION NO ME MOVERE DE ESTE LUGAR HASTA QUE REGRESES! -** exclamo Luffy, logrando que Nami sintiera como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, ya que sabía que las palabras de su capitán eran porque él no quería perder a quien consideraba parte de su familia…

 **\- ¡NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR MUCHO SANJI, SIN TI NO VOY A…! -** exclamo Luffy preparando sus últimas palabras, ya que el chico de goma era consciente de que si no hacía nada perdería a Sanji tal y como había sucedido con su hermano Ace…

 **\- ¡NO PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -**

Finalizo Luffy mientras un carruaje se alejaba lentamente y Sanji trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a sus nakamas y todo por la ambición de su padre….

Alejándose el carruaje, Luffy seguía jadeando por todo el daño que había recibido, así que tomando por sorpresa a Nami, el chico de goma caía de espaldas muy agotado…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami preocupada mientras trataba de ayudar a su capitán, empezando a limpiar la sangre que estaba salpicada en la ropa del chico de goma…

- **Desearía que Chopper estuviera aquí para tratar tus heridas** \- hablo Nami mientras Luffy seguía viendo hacia el cielo esperando comprender porque su nakama había actuado así con ellos…

 **-Solo necesito descansar Nami-** hablo Luffy mientras hacia un gesto de queja debido a que la navegante seguía limpiando la sangre que el chico de goma tenía en la cabeza…

 **\- ¡No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Luffy! -** exclamo Nami ocultando su mirada, logrando que Luffy tratara de alzar su vista, para ver como lagrimas caían en su rostro, lagrimas que derramaba la navegante…

 **-Nunca piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, eso es lo que a veces no me gusta de ti, idiota-** hablo Nami con una voz resquebrajada, mientras Luffy se sentaba y miraba como la navegante alzaba sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas…

 **-Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, primero ese comandante de Big Mom y ahora Sanji…-** hablo Nami haciendo que Luffy bajara su mirada ya que veía como las lágrimas de la chica seguían cayendo en el suelo…

 **-Nami, tu sabes que nunca pelearía con mis nakamas, Sanji hizo eso por alguna razón que no quiso decirnos-** hablo Luffy, logrando que Nami alzara la vista sorprendida, ya que esas palabras eran lo más maduro que podía haber dicho su capitán…

 **-Aun así, Sanji se pasó de la raya** \- susurro Nami frotando la mejilla de Luffy con un pañuelo, intentando limpiar más sangre, producto de la batalla…

 **-Lo bueno es que pude traer algo de los bizcochos hechos por ese comandante-** hablo Nami dándole a Luffy un pedazo de galleta, pero el chico lo rechazaba para sorpresa de la navegante…

 **-No comeré nada a menos que lo haga Sanji-** hablo Luffy acostándose de nueva cuenta, mientras Nami sentía que una vena surgía en su sien, debido a que su capitán empezaría de necio…

 **\- ¡Estás muy débil, ahora come! -** exclamo Nami, pero el chico de goma se ponía su sombrero de paja y suspiraba, intentando dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas…

 **-Te dije que solo necesito dormir, Nami-** finalizo Luffy acomodándose, por lo que la navegante, ahora si molesta, se acercaba intentando meter la comida en la boca de su nakama…

 **\- ¡No quiero que te portes así conmigo, ahora come idiota! -** exclamo Nami batallando con Luffy, por lo que ambos mugiwaras iniciaban una batalla de necios, hasta que la navegante quedaba encima de Luffy, cansada de la estupidez de su nakama…

 **-No quiero más problemas, además si queremos recuperar a Sanji, necesitamos que estés al cien, Luffy-** hablo Nami, por lo que el chico de goma, viendo directamente a los ojos color chocolate de la chica, se intentaba levantar empezando a comer los bizcochos hechos por Cracker…

 **-Solo no llores Nami-** hablo Luffy empezando a comer, por lo que limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían surgido en sus ojos, la navegante seguía platicando con su capitán sobre los planes próximos para traer a su nakama…

 **\- ¿Al menos sabe bien? -** pregunto Nami mientras veía como Luffy masticaba los bizcochos y asentía, haciendo que la chica tomara uno y empezara a comerlo, llevándose una grata sorpresa…

 **-Es muy delicioso, para ser la habilidad de una akuma no mi, es muy útil-** hablo Nami comiendo mientras notaba que la mermelada que Cracker había usado como sangre, salía de aquellos bizcochos que degustaban…

 **-Tienes un poco de mermelada en la nariz, Luffy-** hablo Nami riendo al ver como su capitán a veces comía como un niño, por lo que, acercándose, la chica no podía creer que su capitán hubiese soportado la pelea con Cracker y más aún, la paliza de Sanji…

 **\- ¿Qué haces Nami? -** pregunto Luffy alejándose un poco, ya que la navegante había depositado un beso en la nariz de su capitán, quitándole toda la mermelada mientras la chica saboreaba con su lengua…

 **-Se ve que no puedes comer bien, pareces un niño, hahahaha-** hablo Nami burlándose, por lo que, viendo la escena, el homie King Baum, sabía que no podía hacer nada debido a la vivre card que poseía la pelinaranja…

 **-Recuperaremos a Sanji y seguiremos nuestras aventuras-** hablo Luffy por lo que acercándose y depositando un beso fugaz en los labios de su capitán, Nami esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que podía confiar en el chico de goma…

 **-Necesito dormir-** hablo Luffy acostándose de nueva cuenta en el suelo mientras la pelinaranja todavía pensaba en que el chico de goma aún seguía desconociendo la magnitud de lo sucedido con Sanji…

 **\- ¿Crees que Sanji en verdad regrese, Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami, por lo que agarrando un poco de tierra y aventándola al aire, el capitán de los mugiwaras, buscaba una forma de calmar a su navegante…

 **-No dudes Nami, todos entrenamos dos años para que nunca nos separemos de nuevo-** hablo Luffy poniendo con delicadeza su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, haciendo que la chica con sus ojos humedecidos asintiera y notara como los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban…

 **-Gracias Luffy** \- hablo Nami abrazando a su capitán, el cual solo ladeaba la cabeza y notaba que aun debía pensar una forma en la que podría recuperar a su nakama Sanji…

Platicando sobre el paradero de Chopper, Carrot, Pedro y Brook, Luffy seguía intentando dormir, por lo que Nami le sugería que siguieran encima del homie King Baum, ya que así sería más sencillo defenderse por si algún pirata de Big Mom aparecía…

Mientras Luffy dormía, Nami acariciaba el pelo negro de su capitán, sabiendo que a pesar del comportamiento de Sanji, Luffy seguía confiando totalmente en su nakama rubio, por lo que agachándose para depositar un beso en la frente de Luffy, la navegante miraba hacia el horizonte susurrando aquello que sus nakamas habían corroborado hace tiempo…

 **-No hay duda que tú serás el próximo Rey de los Piratas, Luffy-**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Luffy confiando en sus nakamas...  
**

 **No hubo mucho que agregar, esto surgio en mi cabeza en el momento de que habia terminado de leer el capitulo, solo espero que Luffy no haga efectiva esa huelga de hambre o el cansacio acumulado desde la batalla contra Cracker, le pagara factura si otro enemigo aparece...**

 **Nos vemos pronto, esperando mi mente siga asi de creativa, ya que muchas sorpresas aun aguardan de su servidor...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
